


I remember, I wish I couldn’t

by Dragons_and_Jellies



Series: Another S/I Works [2]
Category: Another - Ayatsuji Yukito
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Mei is Sad, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_and_Jellies/pseuds/Dragons_and_Jellies
Summary: A more poetic look at how Mei feels about the Casualty.





	I remember, I wish I couldn’t

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda just poetic trash I scribbled down because I was sad???? Anyway I hope anyone who reads this enjoys

Smiles. She loves to see their smiles. The smiles they wore when they were together. The smiles they wore when they danced that day. The two boys had danced, a whirl of navy school uniform and messy brown hair, shiny black shoes sliding across the tile floor. Expressions of pure elation on a freckled face-a face she’d gotten so used to seeing with a pained frown. The other had taken his role with difficulty, but since he now shared the role with him and her, he smiled much more. 

Eyes. She loved their eyes. Brown and green, colors that bore into her when she spoke, widened in amazement when she’d brought them to her home. Those green eyes she’d seen full of both tears and wonder, full of love for the other boy-Full of love for her. The color that engulfed him almost matched his eyes, his piercing green eyes that looked as if they could belong to one of the many dolls in her home. 

The color. She hated the color. She hated the color that covered him, too similar to colors she’d seen on those who’d passed. The shade varies depending on the state of the person. The shade that rested upon his thin form was the brightest she’d seen it. There was no denying it, but she wanted so badly for it to not be true. 

He would disappear. She knew that much. He would disappear without a trace, everyone forgetting that he was ever there. She knew forgetting would be for the best, but she didn’t want to. She didn’t want to forget him. 

Telling him had been a mistake. She hadn’t meant to. The words slipped out in a moment of weakness. The shock and pain on his freckled face made her want to take it back, made her wish she could reverse time and prevent herself from saying it. 

She knew it was too late.

They all forgot him a few days later. She hadn’t forgotten, she was too deeply involved. 

The Casualty has been returned to death by his own frail hand.

It hurt. Her heart ached. It ached and burned in a way she couldn’t even describe. At least the disasters would stop, there was a silver lining. 

But that didn’t make the pain stop. 

She was the only one who knew, who remembered. Even poor Kouichi, who’d loved the boy so much, couldn’t remember. She knew it was for the best. Her heart disagreed. 

Mei Misaki had fallen for a dead boy. He was gone, completely erased from everyone’s memories but hers. 

Mei hunched over her octavo sketchbook, hands on her face to keep tears from staining the pages, the last remnants of him. 

The Casualty was returned to death. The numbers were right again.  
Yomiyama was safe again.  
And only she knew the sacrifice that had been required for this outcome.


End file.
